Bittersweet Transformers
by GlandorTrayce1
Summary: A terrible idea by Tim Ray. Cybertron has been won by the decepticons and the autobots flee for survival. After decades of wandering they have come across a small blue rock filled...with angsty cats and dogs. Some wanted to go back to Cybertron.
1. Chapter 1

"Cybertron, our home, for millions of years we fought over our home planet, a machine world full of machine life…our life. Locked in constant battle with the Decepticons, we lost our war. We were forced to flee our home, narrowly escaping on board The Ark, a lifeboat for us, the Autobots. For many stellar cycles, a number of which I cannot count…we traveled, looking for a place we may call home to rebuild our race. Lacking in energon and morale, the ship was on the brink of mutiny…until we came across a tiny blue marble floating through space…a planet called Earth.

Many Autobots regretted leaving Cybertron this day

_**Bittersweet Candy Bowl**_

_**Transformers**_

_**Shattered expectations (And judgment).**_

The bell proceeded to ring; Paulo sorta looked up and dashed toward the door, but not before getting stopped by the teacher. "Nice try Mr. Paulo." The teacher said plainly. "Aw come on teach! I gotta get outa here, I've got-""You have fifteen minutes worth of detention first." He replied. "You knew full well the rules sir." "Aw come on! So I threw a Jell-O cup at that douche that was making fun of Jasmine." "Five Jell-O cups, Paulo. Sit. Down." Those last words seemed to come from the very depths of hell itself. Paulo mumbled and grumbled before sitting back down at his desk, the rest of the class finally out of the room…yup he was alone today. Not even David to keep him company.

The one day David was not in detention was the one day Paulo was…and it was also the one day he was supposed to go out car shopping. Yup, he got his license two days before, one of the two classes he got an A+ in. (Not surprisingly enough the second class was in sex Ed.) The young orange cat just sorta waited…and waited…sighing as the minutes seemed to go on forever.

"Bring us into orbit, Ironhide." The booming voice of the tall robot said, a very alien robot, as all the Autobots on this ship were. None had taken an alternate form yet, all in a sort of protoform, looking very similar except for certain details and bits in their stature. The Ark went into orbit around the dark side of the moon, as to hide the massive spacecraft. "Sir, there is plenty of machine life here." The Autobot named ironhide said. "We have also made a connection to a sort of worldwide web on this world." The tall imposing figure went to the window, they could see a bit of earth from behind the moon. "…It is a beautiful planet." He says. "If the locals accept us perhaps all these decades of searching will finally be over." "Optimus, we shouldn't have to be 'accepted' we have been travelling for so long that even your presence is making the crew mutinous." A slightly shorter bot said, coming up next to Optimus Prime. "That may be, Ultra Magnus. But the last thing we need is to bring another race into a war that would destroy their world as we destroyed ours." Optimus Prime says.

"However I do agree our energon reserves must be replenished, how many of our crew has gone into stasis due to lack of energon?" Optimus asks. "Almost three quarters sir. Many others have offlined permanently." A much shorter bot as compared to the others said. "…Very well…Cliffjumper, you, bumblebee and Jetfire will deploy to the surface…find suitable alternate modes for all crew who are still fully online." Optimus orders. "Sir?" Cliffjumper turns his head, confused as to why they would need alternate modes. "We will blend in with the inhabitants of this world. If only to recover the energy we need for continued survival." Optimus says, looking back out at what he could see of the blue marble before them.

Cliffjumper proceeded to head toward the deployment airlock; an even shorter bot proceeded to join him, Bumblebee. "You tapped in, 'Bee?" Cliffjumper asked. Bumblebee just gave a nod and thumbs up. "…Right, vocabulator. Sorry." They proceeded to head into the airlock…Cliffjumper proceeded to shut off his optics, seeming to fold into a sort of pod, bumblebee following this, also becoming an identical pod. The doors behind them closed, and shortly afterward the doors in front of them opened, both rocketed out and plummeted down to earth.

Paulo finally rocketed out of the school like a prisoner who was not only taken off death row but was freed from prison. He had his backpack on his back and a grin on his face, getting to the main schoolyard. As he was in detention everyone else had pretty much gone home…but home was the last place he wanted to go at the moment. He was headed straight to the used car dealer down the street.

It had taken him three years of the most menial and disgusting tasks to save for this, skipping out on movies, video games, luxury items. But this was it, all of his saving and scrounging was coming to an end. He had 2000 dollars all ready for his first car…and he had high hopes. He could just picture it now, driving into the school parking lot wearing a pair of sunglasses, all the pretty ladies(and some of the not so pretty ladies) fawning over him and his sweet ride, respect from every male in the school as well. He would be the _**king.**_

Reality however is not nearly as forgiving as fantasy. He came across the used car lot and…lo and behold it was a sanctuary, some of the most powerful machines a teenager could own, all lined up for him to choose from…cars of every make and model, size, shape, color and detail. He had it all figured out…though that was up until the point that he realized that every car he had any interest in seemed to be way out of his price range. One of the salesmen, a red dog, and some sorta terrier came up to him. "Ah- Y'must be Paulo, your dad told me you were comin'!" "Hey…yeah." Paulo blinks, sorta disappointed. "Uh, okay I have 2000 bucks, what can I get?" "Ahhh! C'mere I'll show you!"

It had been three hours since bumblebee landed, being in broad daylight it was difficult to move around, with all these beings driving around he had to be very careful not to spook them. He soon began to notice something; all of them seemed to be accompanied by weird creatures, all of them with fur and tails. He figured they were all pets or something. After a lot of very safe and cautious maneuvering (With many a small child seeing him and getting frightened or more of the weird animals panicking if they saw him) He seem to come upon a sort of nesting ground? All these guys lined up row by row by row, some sort of sleeping area? Well…if that was the case it was just his luck. He sorta beeped curiously as he moved closer, moving over some sort of flora barrier and into the yard, behind a sort of building. He looked between some of the mechanical creatures before him. He looked between the inactive automatons and found one to his liking, a nearly ancient yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Kind of a long name for this guy, but he didn't really care. His optics shined bright blue as he proceeded to scan the vehicle before him, his armor plates and bits of him sort of morphing and molding in a flash of white light…he was now colored yellow, his armor plating having adapted itself to allow him to take on the appearance of this vehicle whenever he needed. He heard voices, proceeding to panic…he had nowhere to hide, if he transformed whoever was coming would probably be able to identify he was a clone. Out of desperation to keep his ruse, he proceeded to pick up yellow Camaro and put him on top of the nearby structure…creaking of metal and wood is heard. He proceeded to transform, taking on the form of the vehicle and backing into the space that Camaro once resided.

Paulo and the dealer proceeded to come around the corner…"And here it is! First cars for everyone!" …what pieces of junk, faded paint, rusted doors, broken headlights, one of them was missing a window- wait…what was that at the end of the aisle? Paulo blinked. "Hey, what about that one?" He asked, pointing to the Camaro. Paulo proceeded to move toward it. "Ah yes, a classic! That was actually my first car, been tryin' to sell it for years. Excellent vehicle though." The dealer said. "Why won't anyone buy it?" "More like why haven't I let anyone buy it…I dunno, I've been waitin' for the right kid to come along who'll take good care of it." Paulo opened a door, getting into the drivers' seat…leather seats, man that felt good. He had a big grin on his face, looking around the interior…on the wheel in front of him in the very center was a strange symbol, kind of like a red face thing. "Man…this feels nice." He says. "…Ahhh! Maybe I found that kid after all! You look like you'll care for it real nice!" Paulo blinks, looking around inside the vehicle some more…he had a good feeling about this. "How much?" He asked, turning to the seller.

Bumblebee had downloaded the language they were speaking into his databanks…this wasn't a sleeping ground, it was a slave trade! He needed to get out of there. The door proceeded to slam on Paulo, and he took off driving, maybe using this adolescent as a bartering chip would work later right? The owner was screaming behind them…and the orange furred creature inside also began screaming in sheer terror. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON-"Bumblebee took off on the road…the wrong side of it. He began to maneuver through traffic with Paulo screaming all the way. "OHGOD I'M SORRY I WILL NEVER LOOKA T PORN AGAIN JESUS!" Paulo suddenly outburst, Bumblebee proceeded to get into the proper lane jut then. "…" Paulo looked upward, panting in panic still. "Thank you god…" He said, he'd probably be going to his local church later- wait no the Camaro still has him hostage.

Bumblebee proceeded to drive, and drive, Paulo tried to find a way to turn the car off or brake or anything…every time he tried he'd get a jolt of 1 million volts of electricity…not a pleasant experience…soon he just sorta slumped back in the drivers' seat, terrified. Bumblebee was actually running scans on every vehicle they passed, semi-trucks, jeeps, normal cars, minivans…"What're you doing, why're you doing that? What's going on?!" Paulo tried to ask…Bumblebee, due to the fact that he couldn't speak proceeded to turn on the inbuilt mass communication system, looking for a station or broadcast that had exactly what he needed from the various signals he was receiving…and he found one. "Keep calm [ffzzt] I will protect you [fzzzt]" "I don't want your protection I wanna know why you stole yourself…and me!" "All will [fzz] be revealed [grhhhzt] in time." Bumblebee responded.

Meanwhile the owner was calling the police…angrily in his office…when the normal Camaro proceeded to fall through the roof in front of his office, he just stared at the vehicle dumbfounded…how did that get on his roof- and where did that other car come from?

Meanwhile bumblebee arrived on a hill outside of town, Paulo had shut up a while back…he was hoping for the best…ooh! Maybe he was John Connor from Teminator! Soon Bee proceeded to open the door "Get out" the radio said, Paulo complied…nervously, looking around. "Uhh-" Suddenly 'bee proceeded to transform, right in front of Paulo's' eyes, turning to him. Needless to say the orange cat was standing there, stunned. "…ohgod I'm sorry I won't look at porn I REALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME!" Bumblebee cocked his head to the right, not understanding why the weird creature was panicking.

Soon a red minicooper proceeded to show up, cliffjumper transforming from it, also having taken on features from his vehicle form. "Hey bee, I've got about 64 more forms and…I think I just discovered- …" He looked down at Paulo, who looked back up at him, Paulo proceeded to fall backward, having fainted now that there were two giant robots before him. "…Bee what did you do." "I [brrtzzt] freed the [buzz] slaves from the [bzzzzt] oppressive cats!" "…Bee they're not slaves, they're not even alive, that's what I was going to tell you." Bumblebee sorta stepped back, his optics widening, looking down at Paulo and black at cliffjumper, who had servo-faced. "…We'd better get back to Prime…bring him, we're going to need to clear things up with him." Bee sorta beeped sadly having made a…admittedly very stupid mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're coming in, Wheeljack!" Cliffjumper told the scientist over the com. "Righteo Cliff!" The medium sized (for a transformer) Mech responded. "Welcome back…Arcee said she wanted to see you have you've debriefed Optimus." "Right…also can you send some compressed air tanks back for 'bee? We've got indigenous life coming on that needs air." "Indigenous life? You know that's against regs!" "Hey, bee is the one who kidnapped it don't blame me." Wheeljack sighed, going over to the controls of the subspace portal known as the ground bridge. He put in the coordinates and in a nearby chamber a bright green light is seen. Cliff comes through, Wheeljack sending some very large cans through his end. "You realize Optimus isn't gonna be happy." Cliffjumper shrugged. "Got an alt mode already?" Wheeljack asked. "Aw yeah…it was cute, figured I'd pick it up." He says with a sheepish grin. "Y'mean you picked the wrong mode out of all the ones you could choose from." "…" He says nothing and just walks off to the bridge.

Meanwhile Optimus began looking through the alternate forms that were transmitted back by the trio. Jetfire was chatting his twin brother Jetstorms' receptor off, who was manning the coms' ear off. Optimus finally found a vehicle mode to his liking, scanning it…a big semi-truck, colored blue and red. Cliffjumper proceeded to come through the door behind him. "Optimus!" The Mech turned around to greet the scout. "Cliffjumper, you and bumblebee have returned early." "Not quite, I plan to get back out there to scan more vehicle modes…but Bee is bringing back some indigenous life…man, Optimus you would not believe how incredible these guys are! The machines on this planet are lifeless…it's a bunch of squishy creatures-""You're bringing one back?" "Yes sir…" Optimus sighs, facepalming. "Very well…inform Warpath and Bulkhead...They'll guard bumblebee while he brings the life form to me." "Yes sir!" Cliffjumper proceeds to transform, zooming off and around the halls.

Meanwhile Bumblebee proceeded to come through the re-opened ground bridge. Paulo was still unconscious from…fainting. Bumblebee had hooked two air tanks to the side of himself in vehicle mode, providing oxygen for Paulo. Two large warrior class mechs stood to greet him, one red and one green. They had recently acquired their vehicle modes "Follow us." Bulkhead tells Bumblebee, both of the mechs escorting him to the bridge. Bee tried to use the radio to speak however finding that he couldn't get a signal on anything. Paulo began to stir, looking about. "Eurgh…what the Fu-WAH!" He looks out the window, seeing he's…somewhere, apparently robot city. "OHGOD OHGOD!" He tries to get out of the car, however the doors were locked, and he attempted to unlock them when Bulkhead knelt down. "Hey whoa little guy-"Paulo proceeded to scream like a little girl. "STAY AWAY FROM ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OHGOD-"Bulkhead sighed. "It's okay; we're not going to kill you…" "…you're not? Then WHY did you kidnap me?" He asks, clearly pissed off. "Uh…" Soon they reach the bridge. Optimus proceeds to walk up to Bumblebee. "…Bumblebee, release oxygen." Both air tanks proceeded to make a hissing sound, as the bridge was filled with the gas, one of the doors unlocking Paulo proceeds to bolt out of the car, headed for the exit, when Bulkhead puts himself between Paulo and it. "Whoa- slow down buddy…this is the only room on the ship that you can breathe in." "SHIP?! HOW DID-"He looks out of the viewport. "O-oh no…OH NO GOD NO-!" Prime sighed, walking toward Paulo. "Please…do not be afraid…"

Paulo fell on his butt when he saw Prime, who proceeded to kneel down to him. "W-Why am I here? Who are you people?" Prime sighed. "My name is Optimus Prime…we are autonomous organisms from the planet Cybertron…Autobots." Paulo blinked. "Y-you're not gonna kill me?" "…All sentient beings have the right to live." Prime replies. "From what Bumblebee has told us…he believed you all to be slavers to your machines…however upon learning that your machines are in fact not alive after you were taken, it was decided it would be best to bring you here…the first of your race to know of us." Paulo blinked, reaching over to his arm and pinching himself. "Ow! …okay, not dreaming. Sooo you guys are robots that are alive? …Okay I have to admit that's really badass!" "…I do not understand." Prime replied. "…y'know…cool? Awesome? …Really freaking…y'know…badass." Prime stared into space for a while before realizing what he meant. "Yes…your world wide web has told me the meaning of this…'badass'. I suppose I should thank you for the compliment." Paulo walked around the HUGE room. "So…why're you here?"

"…We were driven from our home by another faction…the Decepticons." Prime answers. "Deceptiwhat?" Paulo blinks. "You mean there's a whole planet out there with more of you?" "…Decepticons are not one of us. They are evil, taking up a philosophy of conquest and destruction. They defeated us, we retreated from our home." Prime says, sadly. "…Well hey! Welcome to earth then! I'm Paulo! …So now what?" He asks, curiously. "Judging by your reaction, it is best that we do not alarm the citizens of this world by making ourselves known just yet…I ask you a favor, Paulo of earth." Prime turns to the cat. "A favor? Me?" He asks, very surprised. "But I'm just a teenager! A sophomore in high school! I have enough problems just keeping my grades up!" "I only ask that you take Bumblebee." He gestures to the still transformed bot. "And teach him." "Teach him?" "The ways of earth…so that we may blend into your society so that we may survive." Paulo just gives a look as though he's thinking over it. "Well…okay sure!" He looks over at Bumblebee. "No problem…stick me with the car that kidnapped me." Bumblebee transforms, kneeling down…big blue expressive eyes are seen, he gives a look to say he's sorry. "…Don't- don't give- Okay fine! Fine!" Bee stands, a big of a smile in his eyes, as he has no mouth. "Just…don't do anything freaky." Bee nods in acknowledgement of his request, anxious.

Prime walked up to Bumblebee and put a servo on his shoulder. "Be mindful bumblebee, do what Paulo tells you to the letter, learn from him. But most importantly do it discreetly. We must learn of their culture before making first contact." Paulo blinks, overhearing this. "To the letter huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Camaro rolled into the school parking lot the next day…Paulo had gone to the dealer to try and 'return' bumblebee…and pay for him. However the dealer had shown that HIS vehicle was still there…no accounting for the one that had been 'stolen'. Paulo seemed confused initially but paid all of the money he had gotten for the car.

"I don't want nothin' tah do with that…devil machine." He had said to Paulo.

"But…thanks for deh money…I'll use it tah repair thah roof."

Paulo sighed, everything had happened so fast yesterday, and this morning it was confirmed it wasn't just some weird dream. He got out of the car, looking over the high school once more; it felt like he'd been here for all his life with everything that's happened. So much to remember, good and bad, either way everything had changed for him since he got here.

Bumblebee meanwhile…was going to be bored. He knew he couldn't go into robot mode without making the entire planet panic; however he also knew that he couldn't just drive off as that'd be far too suspicious.

"I'll be back soon, you gonna be alright?" He asked Bee, who seemed to…vent exhaust? Supposedly the equivalent of a sigh, the steering wheel spun around as though to say it would be fine.

"Hey Paulo!" A familiar voice called to him, a young girl running up to him and…well glomping him being the right word.

"Jasmine!" He grinned, looking down at the significantly shorter black feline.

"To class?"

"Only if you walk me~" She said, teasingly. Bee meanwhile observed this…a mate? How could they be mates if they don't have sparks though? That question ran through his processor…mentally making a note of it.

The Autobots had begun cannibalizing the Ark and setting up a base on the moon, having dispatched several of their seeker squadrons to bring back resources, preferably ones that the cats and dogs had not tapped yet. Optimus stood out on the surface of the moon, looking out toward earth.

"…My only hope is that the Decepticons did not track us." Prime says to himself.

"Doubtful. Wheeljack ensured we could not be followed." Ironhide approached the demigod among Cybertronians.

"Perhaps…I worry however, they will eventually rebuild Cybertrons' infrastructure and their army…and seek out new conquests."

"Come on Prime, it took us decades of blind flight to find this planet. The Decepticons would have to be just as random!" Ironhide retorted.

"Megatron is persistant, he will attempt to conquer the entire cosmos eventually…one day be it decades or millennia he will find this place." Prime laments, looking to his right servo.

"And we'll be strong enough to take him on, sir. Don't worry." Ironhide tried to put a grin over his faceplates.

"That is…exactly what I fear we will have to do." Prime replied, out of his arm his axe proceeded to form, he looked over it. "And I fear we may have brought the war to the people of this world."

The bell had rung for lunch; the cafeteria was busy as usual with the same old crappy food. The gang had all gotten together at the table once again, Paulo sitting next to David as they told stupid jokes to each other, Mike showing photos of Sandy to those around him…for the fifth time…today. And talking about some of the conversations he had with her last night.

Daisy was just listening to what he had to say, a smile on her face as usual, always happy to see Mike happy. Abbey meanwhile acting as her back support…well…just happy Daisy was happy…and Lucy sitting by herself, eating quietly.

"Ooh! Hey Mike stop paradin' yer' imaginary girl round' so I can say something!" Mike looked up at Paulo with a glare that would melt titanium.

"I got a new car!" He says proudly, the others looked up…surprised…a few thinking 'shit he's on the road'. David was in awe…so much so that he was bowing at his feet. And Lucy…eating her food quietly, shrugging in acknowledgement.

"HAIL KING OF THE TABLE, FOR TRULY HE HAS THE POWER!" David would loudly yell, Paulo standing and putting a foot on his chair with his hands on his hips.

"And as first act of king I will take however many we can fit into the back and go anywhere we want outside of walking distance!" He'd say…actually, he knew that he wouldn't be able to help the Autobots on his own with school and whatnot. Therefore he intended to tell the rest of them, maybe they'd be able to help.

"…Paulo that could be dangerous…how big is this car?" Mike asked, concerned. "It's a Camaro, five seats!" Paulo replied.

"But there are six of us-"Daisy would try to say before she's cut off by Lucy.

"Five of you, I'm not getting in a car with him at the wheel." She'd say, somewhat monotone.

No one argued this point really, though no one was surprised that Lucy didn't want to join them. "Where oh where shall we be going my liege?" David asked, still kneeling.

"…Get up, you're embarrassing yourself." Paulo told David. "And I dunno, we'll figure it out later! So who's coming along?"

Mike couldn't believe he agreed to this, he, David, Jasmine and Daisy had decided to join Paulo on the adventure. He arrived outside when he saw the hunk of junk that Paulo called a car.

"…That can't be safe." He said, his eyes widening at how…very unspectacular the yellow vehicle was. "I mean…seriously! It looks like I could get tetanus from breathing in the dust in there!"

"Actually, uh…you can't get tetanus that way, Mikey." Daisy replied.

"It's…just an expression, Daisy…"

"Aw c'mon Mike! Where's your sense of adventure?" Paulo asked, leaning on the hood, Jasmine was already in the front passenger seat…David, much to his dismay was in the seat behind her, arms crossed…muttering something about 'bros before hos'.

"I left it with my other scarf…wherever the hell it is." Mike replies simply, adjusting it a bit, but relenting and moving around to the other side of the vehicle, opening the door for Daisy who got into the middle seat, Mike getting into the left one on the back.

"Heh, don't worry I won't get us killed…just got the car!" To be more accurate…Bumblebee wouldn't allow him to get them killed. A hundred thoughts were floating through the processor of the Autobot, was he just enslaved? Or did he have something in mind? Either way he was feeling responsible for all the organics in the vehicle…though knowing that taking control and driving himself would look weird.

"Buckle up and let's roll!" Paulo said, putting his keys in the ignition and revving the vehicle up, zooming forward out of the parking lot. Daisy, Mike, and even Jasmine planted their backs to their seats…all wide eyed and terrified. David rolled down the window and made a battle cry…something about him being speed racer.

"B-Babe?" Jasmine looked over, gulping and shivering as they hit the road…Paulo glanced over, grinning. "Aww…but Mikes' reaction is hilarious!" He'd say kiddingly…Mike just sat there, wide eyed, clinging to the seat…like he was about to wet himself.

"But okay…" He slowed back down to the acceptable speed limit. "So, where to?" He asked the group. "Mall, movie, anywhere?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea, let's go out of town! There's a place I've always wanted to show everyone but I've never been able to!" Daisy would say, smiling.

"Alright, point the way!" Paulo would rely, the biggest smile on his face…David hanging his head out the window letting the wind blow through his ears, Jasmine calming down and grinning…Mike in the perpetual state of 'I'mgoingtodie' mode.

Bumblebee hated this, being driven. He had no control over himself like a puppet being controlled by a teenage boy…only he could potentially harm one of the organics inside or outside of his frame. However knowing that Paulo had to keep the ruse of him being his vehicle…it was a necessary evil. Besides, along the way he began to intake all sorts of information about how the cats and dogs as they were called interacted with each other. They were actually not that different from adolescent sparklings.

Although he was wondering why the brown dog was constantly saying the words 'that's what she said'…Bumblebee just assumed that this 'she' was a religious icon among their people and that it was a statement used to bless statements objects or people.

Optimus had decided to visit the planet, driving around in Semi-truck mode. He was visiting the suburbs to meet the carbon based life forms…an ancient technology having been installed into him, the holoform. He had taken on the holographic image of a dog, black fur with a gray muzzle, no discernible patterns on his fur. Wearing a flannel shirt, overalls…and with a ball cap that had the Autobot symbol on it, and the worlds "Until all are one" on it.

Suddenly he saw something directly in front of him, and stopped right before he hit it…a little green bird was wandering around, a puzzled look on her face.

"Where the fudge did she go…MOOOOM!" Yashy screamed at the top of her lungs. "MOOOM!"

Prime raised an eyebrow, getting out of the vehicle…approaching the little green bird. "Greetings little one…" He said.

"…Who the f- WHY DO YOU HAVE A SEMI TRUCK HERE WHAT!" This was the only thing she could question, gulping. "AND WHY ARE YOU PARKED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD, EVEN I KNOW THAT'S A STUPID IDEA!"

The little one was…very loud, far too loud. Optimus covered his sensitive dog ears, wincing. "…I merely stopped to check on you…are you quite fine?" He asked

"Well I'm freakin' LOST! So no! I'm not." She said, looking away.

"…Perhaps I may assist you in finding your home?" He asked.

"Mom also told me never to talk to strangers…"

"…Do you feel you have much of a choice?" Optimus asked her. "If it is any consolation, I may introduce myself…I am Optimus Prime." He says…Yashy just stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"HAH- AHAHAHA- OHGOD WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT THAT'S JUST- HAH! OPTIMUS PRIME?! REALLY? WHAT ARE YOU- HAHHAHAHA!" She's practically crying from laughter, Optimus just stands there…trying to figure out why she's laughing so hard.

"…Anyway…" She sniffed, her laughter subsiding. "I guess I don't have much of a choice but…hehe…okay fine." Optimus moved back over to his Semi truck, opening the cab door…Yashy just stared for a moment.

"You expect me to climb up there by myself?" She asks.

"I do not…" He reached down, picking her up and putting her in the passenger seat. She sat down, grabbing a seatbelt and putting it over herself. Prime proceeded to move forward again.

"So, what's with the hat?" Yashy would ask.

"…It is something that I believe…until all living beings come together in peace suffering shall continue." He says simply.

"…" Yashy would just stare at him dumbfoundedly, she couldn't make fun of that statement, but it was so cheesy as well…this guy was probably one of those hippies actually, having seen far too many 60s and 70s movies she knew what hippies were.

They continued to drive through the suburbs, Yashy having given Optimus the address, they soon arrived at Lucy's' house. "Here we are! Thanks Mr. Prime!" She grins. Optimus proceeded to help her out of the cab and get her up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

After a brief moment a familiar hedgehog proceeded to answer the door, Prime looked down to Lily, a smile on his face.

"Greetings…is this the residence of-"

"MOOOOM I'M HOME!" Yashy would proceed to jump out of his hand and run inside. Lily sighed, putting a paw to her face.

"Where was she?" she asked.

"I found her a ways away..."

"Ah, she tends to wander off. Thank you for bringing her home." She smiles warmly. "Ah-! Would you like refreshment?" She asks, standing aside.

"I suppose I could do with a bit of nourishment…" Prime believed this an opportunity to explore the family life of these beings…he walked into the house, rather interested in what he was to find.

However outside a sinister gang is brewing…a dog with a scar across his eye, and three of his friends stood…ready to do ill deeds to the girl who dwelled inside…and humiliated him two years ago.


End file.
